Talk:Kennedy Residence
It is inconsistent with the rest of the wiki to have a "residence" page for a married couple and then a separate page for one of them, so I gave Funston her own page by removing the redirect and copying some of the information from this page. Since there are no children here like in all of the other residences, I don't think this page is needed. Rjh 04:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I sort of agree with you, but in several instances (like the Rascals themselves and their residences) I found it necessary to split them apart to include facts more relevant to characters that didn't fit in a "residence" bio. I can support any way to resolve this; maybe merging the Kennedy the cop page with this one and redirecting it unless you have a better solution. Thor2000 15:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I still don't think a "residence" page is needed when there are no children. Other couples who appear just once are combined, like Pop and Mother Malone, Mr. and Mrs. Crutch, and Hiram and Ma Jenks; you don't have "residence" pages for them. Here the difference is that Kennedy the Cop appeared a number of times without his wife, so a page to him alone seems appropriate. Then Funston might as well have her own page like so many other characters who appear once. Of course the pages would refer to each other, but all other citations in the wiki refer specifically to one of the characters. Another thing: it looks odd to have couples listed in both the male characters and female character categories. Would an "Our Gang Couples" category instead make sense? Rjh 05:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll go with however you think the Kennedys sould be edited but I don't know about a tag like that. If we merge all the married couples under their own bios, they're pretty much covered just by "Our Gang Adults" Thor2000 15:59, June 27, 2011 (UTC) There is nothing on this page that isn't included in the Kennedy the Cop and the Funston Evergreen pages, so this page could be deleted. The only link to it is now the Greenpoint town directory, where "Kennedy Residence " would have to be replaced by the two individual pages. Yes, the married couples are covered by "Our Gang Adults." The "couples" tag was just an idea to avoid having characters listed under the wrong gender. "Couples" could be a sub-category of "Our Gang Adults." but it is clearer to have the couples listed without going thruogh a sub-category. Too bad the category pages can't be edited to have listings like and Mother Malone|Pop Malone for the male character page and and Mother Malone|Mother Malone for the female character page. Rjh 08:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) * Why don't we just merge the Kennedy The Cop and Funston bios into the Kennedy residence or would that be two much of an effort? What do you think is more appropriate? Thor2000 16:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC)